Not So Accidental
by Jaz13579
Summary: Evanora's whole world revolved around traveling the world with her parents, taking all life had to offer, & never once questioning why she was never allowed to settle down & have a normal life. However, after they perish in a freak accident, she is forced to improvise. Cue Draco Malfoy, a mysterious stranger who just so happens to save her life and show her who she really is.


_A/N: Hey guys! I'm just trying this one out to see if anyone would actually be interested in reading this! It's not my first fanfic but it is my first in a while so any reviews would be great. Also obviously none of the HP characters belong to me except the ones that I have made up. Please let me know what you think and enjoy the first chapter of my fic!_

 _\- Jaz13579_

* * *

 **Chapter One – The Perfect Day (To Bet Your Life)**

The day was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be, anyway. Wiltshire was a bit dull for Evanora's taste but it seemed to be just as good as any a place to figure out what to do next. The sun in the cloudless sky coupled with the warm breeze felt nice on her skin. The smell of coffee and baked goods filled her nose. She sipped her coffee, feeling the warmth slide down her throat. Yes, this was as good a place as any to do what she'd planned.

"Would you like anything else, lovely?" The waitress had all but snuck up on her while she was caught up in her thoughts. Eva looked up, smiling warmly at the sound of the British accent she so adored. She was an older woman with kind hazel eyes and graying hair. If Eva had to guess, she was probably around 60 and had most likely been working at this tiny café for quite a while. Maybe even all of her adult life. _An ordinary life_ , Eva thought _, must be nice_. "We have a really tasty cheesecake with your name on it."

"No, thank you. I'll be leaving shortly." Eva smiled at the woman dismissively half hoping she would decide to stay and talk a while. She could hardly remember the last time she had a full conversation with anyone who wasn't her mother or father. It was times like these that she wished she had a sibling. _Only they'd probably be dead by now too_ , the morbid thought slid into her head before she could do anything about it. She fought a wince.

"Alright, well just let me know if you change your mind." Eva watched the woman start to walk away, deciding in that moment she would be sure to give her a very large tip. After all, she may be the last person Eva would ever talk to. However, before getting too far, she turned around, "also, I just gotta say: you have the most gorgeous eyes." The woman went off to work without Eva's response. Lucky for her considering her compliment caused Eva to nearly choke on her coffee.

Catching a glimpse of her refection in the napkin holder sitting on the table Eva sighed. The same dark brown curly hair sat on her head, looking messy but not much more than usual. The same small nose and full lips she'd always had. The same olive complexion. The same birthmark that sat on her right cheek. The same slightly chubby face that she sometimes wished were thinner, especially when taking pictures, but didn't mind the rest of the time. She avoided looking at her eyes until she no longer had anything else to look at. The eyes she saw in the tiny mirror were not her own. They were not the eyes she'd been looking at for the past 15 years of her life. These eyes were bright blue as opposed to their natural dark brown. The eyes she'd been looking at for almost 3 weeks. But as she stared in frustrated confusion at her refection she saw her irises begin to morph into a different color. The beginnings of a green color, it seemed like. She quickly pulled her sunglasses onto her face and pushed the small mirrored napkin holder away from her.

Staring down at the watch around her wrist she took a deep breath. Almost time. He would be here soon. Or so she thought, anyway. "No matter," she sighed to herself. "Whatever happens today happens, Eva." She wondered if maybe you were supposed to plan better for these types of things. She'd always been a planner but right now didn't seem like the time to plan. This is the type of thing you should just do because otherwise you might overthink things and back out and that certainly was not part of the plan. Too bad she didn't have the satisfaction of writing a note. You're supposed to write a note with these things.

As she sat and watched the children playing on the playground across from the coffee shop Eva found herself pondering how she had gotten to this point. How one could go from traveling the world, going on adventures and taking all the things the world had to offer to being pretty much abandoned in a nobody town like Wiltshire, England. Zip lining in Peru, riding camels in Africa, swimming with sharks in Hawaii, those were adventures. This was hardly an adventure. Death, on the other hand, was possibly the greatest adventure she hadn't gone on yet. She hoped it wouldn't hurt.

Her watch beeped twice, breaking her from her trance and signaling that it was officially 5:06. "He'll be rounding the corner in three… two…" and then there he was.

Eva found her breath caught abruptly in her throat. She had been watching him for three weeks exactly, studying his patterns and finding out at precisely what time he would be rounding the corner on his daily walk. Once she had gone as far as to follow him all the way to where she thought he lived but found herself turning away when she started to worry of getting caught due to the unfamiliar pit forming in her stomach. This mystery stranger was possibly the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot in her day. He had pale skin and blonde hair so light it almost looked silver. An "accidental" encounter about two weeks ago, which involved pretending to be a dog owner who had lost her dog, had allowed her to see his gorgeous gray eyes up close only once but that was enough. He was quite a bit taller than her from what she could tell with quite a nice build. He probably worked out, but she couldn't tell for sure. She'd never seen him smile but was sure that must be as beautiful as the rest of him. She hoped maybe she'd be able to figure out what personality lay under all the scowling he pretended to do one day.

"Okay Eva, now or never." The small girl stood up, placed more than enough money on the table, and started jogging towards her mysterious stranger. She had worn clothing appropriate for this ruse. She was never one for exercise but fortunately for her, her mother was always trying to lure her into starting with cute work out clothing. _Guess I won't have that problem anymore,_ she thought.

The closer she got to him the more she began to realize that she was absolutely insane for trying this. But desperate times caused for desperate measures, so she carried on. _Only about 30 feet away now. 20 feet. Don't gawk at him. Don't stop moving. You can do this. 10 feet. And…_

"Hey! Watch where you're going," her mystery man spoke, his accent floating through her ears like music. She had just run into him nearly head on causing her to purposefully fall to the ground. _Oh boy, he looks annoyed_ , she thought to herself. Nevertheless, she had to persevere so on with the plan she went.

As his face came into focus she found that this plan would have worked a lot better if she were not ridiculously in love with this person she knew nothing about. If she weren't in complete awe of him, maybe she would have said something better than "hi."

"What? No apology? It's not exactly polite to try and tackle people in the street." It was painfully clear that he wasn't going to help her off of the ground which put a dent in her plan. She'd counted on him being nice. She stood, wiping the dirt from her backside.

"Right, yeah. Sorry about that. My mind must have been somewhere else." She smiled in what she hoped was a warm way but got nothing back in return. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she sighed. "Okay then. Well, again, I'm sorry. I hope you have a wonderful day."

Feeling discouraged but not yet defeated, she turned to the next phase of her plan. Either this would work, and he would become part of her life or it wouldn't and she would be with her family again. Either way, she won. Right? Well, no time to think about it now. The timing was perfect. Eva took a deep breath, looked once over her shoulder at her mystery boy who was in the middle of checking his expensive jacket for damage, and ran right in front of the speeding SUV coming down the street.

* * *

Draco wasn't completely sure what exactly made him do it. He didn't know this girl. He wasn't obligated to help her. He didn't feel anything for her except mild annoyance that she'd plowed into him without looking, disrupting his daily summer walk. Now, in the middle of a muggle neighborhood, was not the time for Draco to pretend to be a hero. Yet there he was, wand out in the open, pushing the girl out of the street seconds before being hit by the driver of the SUV who had been loudly honking as he practically swerved off of the road in order to avoid her. A sad attempt at not killing her. Had Draco not been there she would have been hit head on and she, as well as the driver probably, would have been dead. The girl hit the pavement with a loud crack on the other side of the street. Perhaps scratched but definitely not dead. Not bad for his first time saving a life. He only hoped none of the onlookers were paying him much mind in the commotion. Instantly people nearby began to crowd around the fallen girl, helping her off the sidewalk. The driver and his passenger practically fell out of their car trying to get to her and make sure they hadn't murdered an innocent jogger. It was surprising the driver hadn't crashed into one of the various trees nearby. Draco spotted several people in the nearby café looking to see what all of the commotion outside was. He became extremely aware of how suspicious he must look being the only person not running to her aid.

Slipping his wand safely back into his inner jacket pocket he wondered what to do now. He'd just used underage magic. Would he get in trouble? Maybe. But the Malfoys were a well-respected wizarding family. Surely, they would make an exception for him saving someone's life. Yes, he was sure that would be the case. _In these situations_ , he thought to himself, _I believe one is supposed to rush and aid the person in need._ Judging by the large mass of people, however, he guessed they didn't need one more person to get in the way. She would be fine. He had saved her, after all. So, with lack of better to do, he decided to simply continue on his way as if nothing had happened. That is, of course, before he heard someone run up behind him.

"Hey! Hey, stranger!" Strange, it almost sounded like the jogger girl. Draco was sure he was just hearing things. "Hey! Blondie!" Okay, maybe it was for him. Draco slowly looked over his shoulder and, sure enough, the girl was running towards him. The crowd of anxious onlookers who had rushed to her aid looked confused as they watched her run away. Draco didn't like being center of attention to muggles. He wasn't even supposed to be on this walk right now. He would do better to just get home as quickly as possible and leave this whole ridiculous few minutes behind him. Against his better judgement, he stopped and let the girl catch up.

"Can I help you?" Draco raised an eyebrow coolly, assessing the girl who was gasping for air. Maybe it was the shock, but if he was being honest, this looked like someone who had never worked out in their life.

"You saved me." _Fuck. This, Draco, is why you should never pretend to be a hero._

Keeping his cool, he threw on his best poker face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He noticed then that she had been wearing sunglasses before. She'd probably lost them in the fall. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green with little flecks of what looked like gold.

"Yes you did. I…" She seemed at a loss for words. "I don't know how. But I just… I just know you did." He took notice of her American accent. He hadn't met many Americans before, if ever. They weren't great wizards, to his understanding, and they all sounded uneducated to him. He was not a fan.

The girl's cheeks turned bright red, as if she knew she had to be completely mad to be accusing a stranger, who had not so much as lifted a finger to push her out of the way, of saving her life. Draco was ready to turn away from her when something strange happened. Something… magical?

Her eyes turned a bright orange color. Draco blinked to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He was _certain_ , more certain than he had ever been maybe in his whole life, that this girl had had green eyes not a second ago. _She's a metamorphmagus,_ he thought to himself, _that's the only explanation. Which means she's a witch… An American witch? Interesting._

She seemed to see the momentary curious look that crossed over Draco's face. Almost simultaneously a look of pure horror crashed onto hers. "Shit, my sunglasses must have fallen off when I, uh, fell." With that look came the rapid-fire change of eye colors. Red, green, blue, brown, orange, gold, back to red, and finally they settled on a black color that reminded Draco of coal or the night sky. This time Draco was absolutely sure he wasn't just seeing things. The girl was trying desperately to shield her eyes but it was no use. He'd already seen everything he needed to see. This was a metamorphmagus and it seemed she had no idea how to control her unique ability. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you. You were nowhere near me. I guess I'm just lucky to be alive and looking for a reason. I'll just, uh, be on my way. Goodbye."

Draco made a firm decision as he realized someone was coming over to check on this mysterious girl who had just become a lot more interesting. As she turned to walk away he found his mouth moving before he could fully think about it. "Would you like to continue my walk with me? I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

The girl turned around in shocked silence. After a moment he watched in fascination as her eyes morphed slowly into a warm brown mixed in with some of the green color he had admired. Fascinating. "Um," she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, "yeah. Yeah sure. I'm, uh, I'm Evanora Blaise. But you can call me Eva. Or Nora, whichever you prefer. Let me just… uh, let me run over and find my sunglasses. They were, uh, expensive."

"I'll wait here, _Evanora_." He watched as a slight involuntary chill ran up her spine. A sly smile made its way to his lips.


End file.
